epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/king arthur vs robin hood
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! KING ARTHUR VS.... ROBIN HOOD! BEGIN! KA it's the king of england ready to slay another foe, i'm facing a man in green wool tights so let's go, your a fool to take me on my sword will slive right through your arrows more then the one you split in half, your chances are about the size of a newborn calf, your no match for me don't even try it, your a petty thief you know this no defying, i rule with grace and honnor you steal cause you need money, your chances are dimming sir robin of loxly, cause your merry men don't have my knight's of the round table's moxxy, your not beating anytime just admit defeat, cause i am the best and your the least, RH tally ho time for the famous archer to win another day, cause your about to realize that robin hood don't play, you have no way of winning this battle when you couldn't even bang your wife, cause when it comes to defending till the end you eventually lost your life, my merry men will come from the trees and strike you surprise, we protect sherwood with our very llives, your a mighty king but like me your pure fiction, you have no class i have proper diction, your a fighter in war but you don't have defense ounce the helmet comes off, and when it comes to justice i can never have enough, i have this battle thereforeof, KA so you think you can outclass us well your mistaken that's for sure, for i will hold you in the dugeon till you wash up on shore, i would make a fool of you but mel brooks did it for me, i am true classic literature you have illeteracy, your teaching today's kid how to steal and rob people blind, face it now that i dissed you for that your really in a bind, your about as selfish that disney hasbeen gaston, and you being charming is as likely as anna ending up with hans, you can't touch me heathen don't even try to rebel against me, for i will have your begging on your knees, i won this battle clearly, RH i have no beef against you but your need to be taught a lesson. cause your brain is in need for testing, your a nrute in battle you cleary lack brains. your just jealous cause i get all the fame, you know battling has been a bore, i won this battle arthur victory for the army of king richard, beat the sheriff of nottingham and now i will beat you, face it dear kingy your adventures are through, i will shoot an arrow through your heart and toss your sword in the ocean where it came you died in vein, but you clearly already did that when you died so i guess you will die and to be honest it brings me no pain, you lost this battle arthur your rapping was as the kids would say very lame, Outro WHO WON? WHO"S NEXT YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *LUTE IS PLAYED* EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts